Is It Time To Say Goodbye?
by kateholliday
Summary: While Will and Emma are a few days away from their wedding, Holly comes back to William McKinley High School, making things go rocky between her relationship with Will and Will's relationship with Emma. Will they want to say goodbye or would they find their happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

[**A/N**]: Revised most of the content in the fic. I didn't realize my writing was so screwed back then.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, Will and Holly would still be together making Schuester babies.

* * *

><p>"Em? You're pale...it's like you've seen a ghost."<p>

"Uh, I thought I just saw someone pass by."

Her eyes were fixed on the hallway outside of the faculty lounge. She was sure she saw a woman with honey blonde hair accompanied by some of the glee kids walk passed the teacher's lounge.

Emma Pillsbury then glanced on to the diamond ring on her finger, then back to Will.

"Are you okay?" Will Schuester inquired, touching his fiancée's arm.

Emma nodded. "I'm fine. I think it was just Quinn. She looks like she came out from a magazine. Don't you?" She faked a smile, biting on her apple. Will looked at her skeptically.

"What?"

"Nothing." Emma muttered. He shrugged, letting the moment pass.

* * *

><p>Holly Holliday reclined on the chair, sighing as she continued to check the test papers the teacher she subbed for left behind; until Santana came rushing in the classroom, giving her a hug from behind. "Miss Holliday! You're back! Brit and I missed you!"<p>

"I missed you too! It's really great to be back." Holly couldn't help contain her happiness; she was glad she was still remembered given that she's been gone for a couple of months. Most of the kids from other schools she taught in didn't even bother to know her name or what she was going to teach.

"Are you staying full time?" Santana asked. "Please tell me you're staying full time!"

"What? Who are you talking to? I'm staying for a month...or until Ms. Heigl's maternity leave ends." Holly laughed.

Santana stayed with her until the end of lunch break; telling Holly about the burden of being head cheerleader...and worse, sharing it with Becky.

"Please drop by the choir room later...Mike's been teaching Finn how to dance and simply watching him is _incredibly _hilarious!" She said and waved goodbye before running to her next class.

* * *

><p>"She's back!" Rachel squealed to Will the moment he stepped into the choir room.<p>

"Who?" Will questioned.

"Miss Holliday! She was here since morning. Didn't you see her? She's subbing for Miss Heigl. Please, Mr. Schue, ask her to drop by. She has really good taste in music and she might be able to give us some ideas for the competition. Oh, Mr. Schue! You just have to get her back here." Rachel allowed her smile of excitement to spread over her face.

_Holly's back. _Will craned his neck and shifted his weight to his left foot. The last time they've seen each other was during the Night of Neglect benefit. There wasn't even any communication between them anymore. She revoked his Facebook friend request and he couldn't even call her because there was absolutely nothing else to say.

"I'll ask her, Rach." He told her, and then watched her skip happily towards her other club mates, telling them the news.

* * *

><p><em>Choir room, English, Spanish and...History.<em> Will peeked in the History classroom. There she was, writing about Abraham Lincoln on the blackboard, checking on her clipboard if she was copying the correct words once in a while.

He knocked lightly on the door.

"Holly?" He said softly, after entering the room and flashing a glance all around to check if they were alone.

The white chalk came flying off her hand in surprise. She looked at the doorway and saw Will with his hands in his pockets and leaning against the door frame.

She smiles and walks towards him. "Hey, hot stuff," she says and wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him very close to her and hugs him tightly. Her hair smells like strawberries and clean salon conditioner, and he closes his eyes and lets himself relax, immediately missing everything about Holly Holliday.

"I missed you." He says before he could stop himself.

"I missed you too." She replies, her cheeks blushing inexplicably.

She eventually lets go, remembering that he is getting married in less than a month.

"So, are you subbing or are you in full-time?" Will asks as he sits on the edge of the teacher's table.

Holly picked up the white chalk on the floor and put it back on the ledge. "Still subbing. I'm only staying until the teacher I'm subbing for comes back. I'm heading back to Cleveland and stay there for good."

She noticed Will's smile turn to a frown. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, unable to answer in words due to the emotional lump that had formed in his throat.

"That was one of the reasons why I broke up with you remember?" Holly says as she realizes why he turned so quiet.

"Just one?" Will said, offering her a sad kind of smile as she came into focus. The look in Holly's eyes changes from determined to hesitation to hurt.

_He knew there was a long list of reasons why._ "Let's just leave it at that. I heard you and Emma are engaged. I don't want to cause any trouble." Simply mentioning the word 'engaged' made Holly's mouth run dry.

"What would you say that would suddenly make me change my mind about marrying her?" He frowned in confusion.

A silence fell on the room. Saved by the bell, students started coming in the classroom and Brittany and Santana were waving at her by the corridor before they went with other Cheerios.

"I'll see you around, Will."

He mouths his goodbye and leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

[**A/N**]: Thank you so much for your kind reviews! I hope you appreciate the second chapter as well! I edited this chapter as well, adding a few scenes. Fair warning, this chapter contains some Wemma moments.

* * *

><p>The constant rain in Ohio for the past week was a reflection to the gloomy expression on Holly's face. She was lost in trance as her mind kept on replaying the conversation she just had with her mother over the phone. She was never prepared for something like this to happen.<p>

They were so happy, and he was so strong, and he was the only one who had been there for her ever since. She was his everything — and he was hers.

* * *

><p>She wanted to sit in her office there for hours, mulling it all over, but her stomach growled. Depressed, pathetic and angry with herself and with the world she might be, but she still needed to eat.<p>

She remembered him telling her to never skip meals or remarking about how much weight she keeps on shedding off; and she started to tear up again. Everything she saw, and everything she remembered, reminded her of him.

So Holly hauled herself up and stood, yanking her blouse back down and letting her hair tumble free from her ponytail. Everyone was in class anyway, so she might as well let it fall wild and free for the moment.

Slowly and tiredly, she walked into the teacher's lounge. She opens the refrigerator and doesn't see the plastic tupperware that contained her salad. She rolls her eyes at the thought of someone taking it during lunch break. She decides to take a cup of coffee to calm her down at least; but when she realizes that the coffee from the machine had ran out, and she was too tired to make one, she slumps to the floor, accidentally knocking over the mug that was on the edge of the counter — and it breaks into a hundred pieces beside her.

"Crap." Holly muttered; but she didn't move away.

"Holly! Are you okay?"

She turns her head to see Will approaching her hurriedly. "Let me take you to the nurse." He says.

"What? Why? I'm fine." She manages to get out. Her eyes drift to the several bright red spots that mingled with the pieces of ceramic then to Will, who was holding her arm as blood dripped down to the floor. She didn't even feel anything cut through her skin.

"I'm just tired. Really really tired. If you could just leave me alone." She slurred then everything became dark.


	3. Chapter 3

[**A/N**]: Fixed the chronology and added/edited some parts. Same storyline.

* * *

><p>Holly slowly came into consciousness. She blinked slightly as her eyes opened to see the framed family picture which was resting on the bedside table.<p>

It was then she realized she was not in the nurse's office. She was back in her apartment. She pushed the blanket away and saw that she was still dressed in the outfit she wore to school and her arm was bandaged.

Just as things couldn't get more confusing for her, she heard the door unlock. She froze as she held her breath for a moment then she slowly moved herself off the bed and peeked through the crack of the door.

She sighed when she realized who entered her apartment and opened the door. "Will! What are you even doing here?" Holly blinked, stunned, and Will did the same, staring at her. Why was he there? Why was there a pan on the stove? Why was there breakfast on the table? How long has he been in her apartment?

He was the first to break the silence. "Uh, I was just supposed to cook you breakfast and leave a note before I went to school."

"Most men don't cook me breakfast nor leave a note." Holly muttered under her breath. She looked back at him.

"I'm sorry, Holly." Will managed to say, putting the newspaper that he held on the counter.

She felt her face soften. "It's fine. I actually appreciate what you did for me." Holly told him.

"No, I meant about your brother," He said, his shoulders relaxing now that he was sure she wouldn't yell at him. Holly raised an eyebrow. "Your mom called a couple of minutes ago and I sort of answered the phone and she told me about Mark," Will explained, responding to her gesture.

"I know he did his best to fight it, Holly."

* * *

><p>"<em>My sister's losing so many people in her life. I don't even get how she could still wake up in the morning with a smile on her face."<em>

"_That's because she knows there are still people who are alive and love her." Will replied, taking his drink from the mahogany table._

"_Stupid brain cancer. I don't want to leave her. Heck, I'm not ready to leave my little sister." Mark sighed, looking at the pictures of their family displayed on the wall. "She has all these personal issues she's lived with for such a long time and she can't find a way to resolve them. She travels all the way here and when I open the door, I see her crying and telling me that she wants the pain to go away. Always the same scenario. And then there are times when she's so happy and you just wish that she found her inner peace and she can finally settle down."_

_They sat on the sofa all night, talking about things; laughed at some funny memory; then talked some more, as if they've known each other for years._

_It wasn't until quarter to midnight when Holly's mother, Beth, joined them._

"_Do you know that you're the first guy she ever brought here?" Beth asked Will, setting down a tray of sliced fruits. He simply shook his head no, an embarrassed smile on his lips forming._

"_She really likes you, Will. You better take care of her or else I'll haunt you when I die." Mark said jokingly, punching Will on the arm. He inches a bit closer to Will, his voice only for Will to hear. _

"_Promise me that my sister won't be standing alone during my funeral. Promise me you'll be there with her, holding her hand. Okay?"_

_Will looked at him in confusion. Why would he talk about such a thing? Will shook the thought off his head. He knew what had to be done. For Holly._

"_You have my word, Mark." Will said, and they shook hands._

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to let you drive to Dallas with her, Will." Emma replies, her voice low and dangerous, a tone Will has never heard from her; not since she called him a 'slut' in the teacher's lounge a few months back.<p>

"I gave Mark my word. I'm not going to break it just because Holly and I aren't together anymore." His voice firm as he puts down his glass on the dining table.

"Holly doesn't even know about this promise you made to her brother! Plus, four days with her, Will? I can't just let this pass." Emma shakes her head and wipes her mouth on a napkin before walking out of the dining room.

"Don't you trust me?"

Emma sighed, again glancing on the ring on her finger. "I trust you. I just…don't trust _her_."

Will took her hands in his, "Look, I'll call you, three times a day. The moment I wake up, during lunch time and before I sleep. I love you, Emma, and I would never do anything to hurt you…_again._" He says reassuringly.

"Promise?" Emma asks, her voice softer.

"I promise," He smiles and plants a kiss on her forehead. "Now I have to call Holly."

* * *

><p>"Did Mark really ask you to come to his funeral?" Holly asked, her voice over the phone hinted Will that she hasn't stopped crying.<p>

"He also asked me to take care of you or else he'll haunt me when he dies."

"He's not going to do that. Considering what you did for me today." Holly said, with a small, breathy chuckle.

Emma appeared at the doorway. "Will, we'll be late." She said, her hands on her hips. She still seemed to hate the idea of Will and Holly together under one roof for a week.

"I'll fetch you after school, alright?" He said in a rushed tone.

"Same old apartment. And Will," She said very quietly, unsure of her words. She held back. "Thank you."

_"Always."_


	4. Chapter 4

[**A/N**]: Huge thanks to those who are reading this fic! I'll be updating soon!

* * *

><p>"Holly…Will…" Beth said softly, smiling a bit as she opened the doors of her home. Her eyes were tired and small, as she had been crying over the loss of another loved one. Holly greeted her mother with a hug, and a few tears started to fall to her cheeks.<p>

"I am terribly sorry for your loss." Will told Beth as she let them in to her home.

"Well, at least the pain he went through is gone. I know he's up in heaven with his father – and they're happy_._" She replied with a small smile.

* * *

><p>"So, uh, there's a guest room across the hall, that's where you'll be staying and I'm staying in my old room. Your room's just next to mine. Okay?" Holly said, picking up the rest of her luggage.<p>

"Oh! I only saved the last guest room for the two of you. Margot and her husband arrived from Australia. Lucas is here too. You know they're very good friends of Mark." Beth said calmly after seeing the frown on her daughter's face. She seemed to be taking the situation better than Holly.

"Then my room isn't occupied."

"Margot's daughter is in you room. You can't fit three people in that guest room, Hol. I'll be sharing my room with my sisters. You don't have to be embarrassed about sharing a room with your boyfriend, honey."

Holly opened her mouth to argue. "Will and I are-"

"It's alright," Will said, cutting her off. "It's alright." He repeated softly to Holly, taking one of the luggages she was holding then slinging it over his shoulder.

"Splendid. Lunch is at noon." Beth smiled to Will and descended the stairs.

Holly followed Will to _their _room. She was still confused as to why Will agreed to her mother's arrangement; a hundred questions running through her mind.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to take the left side or the right side?" Will asked, looking at the king-sized bed.<p>

"Neither. I'm sleeping on the floor. Sleeping in the same bed wasn't part of the deal." Holly replied with ease as she unpacked.

"Tell me what you're so afraid about. It's not that we're going to have sex during your brother's wake."

The look in Holly's eyes immediately changes. An awkward silence fills the room and they look at each other for a moment, and Holly turns away. "I'll take the right side." She mutters before going in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>As they descend to the family hall, Will and Holly see how the house is packed with relatives and family friends who flew out from different countries and those who resided with them in Dallas.<p>

"I'm pretty sure almost everyone knows you here." she whispered to him.

"Why?" Will chuckled.

"Please," Holly rolled her eyes. "you're practically the first guy I-" She says, but stops herself from continuing the sentence. It had slipped her mind that they weren't a couple anymore.

He looks at her with a small smile on his face. "…introduced to the family?" He said, continuing the sentence she started.

"Yeah. Something like that. And my mom probably told everyone. I'm sorry." Holly says, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Lucas, the family physician and Holly's cousin, sat on one of the couches with the rest of their relatives as he told them his last memory with Mark.<p>

"Two days before he passed away, we met up at the grill. He said that he's been feeling weak lately but he didn't want to tell Beth about it because she was very busy with the flower shop." He said.

"Why didn't he tell me this? We were talking on the phone that night." Holly interjected.

All eyes turned to Holly. "He also told me that he didn't want you to worry about him." Holly shook her head and stood up, walking out of the room. Will watched her head back upstairs as she wiped the tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>"I hate this," she said quietly, staring at the bed in front of her. "I hate this," she said again, louder this time, growing in anger.<p>

"You lied to me! You told me you were okay and you were taking your damn treatment! You said it was working. You said you might have a shot at beating this. Everything you told me were lies!" She cried, letting her voice ring around the bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed, looking down on the carpeted floor. "If you were okay, you wouldn't be dead and I wouldn't be here mourning."

"You were dying and you pushed me away. I could've stayed here with you and mom. But you, who _always_ knew the better choice, sent me to Lima so that I could start anew and finally become happy," She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "And I was. I was happy when I was with Will," She reached to the side and grabbed a pillow, pulling it to her chest and wrapping her arms around it as she felt her eyes starting to well. "This may sound cliché, but he's the greatest guy I've ever met in my entire life. "

She trailed off as the tears began to stream down her cheeks in earnest. "But when things get serious, I retreat…and look where I ended up. I'm crying over him while he's going to get married to _her_." she said, the words harsh on her tongue, but true none-the-less. "And he doesn't even know that…I lost her." She continued as one hand travelled to touch her womb. "But it wouldn't matter if she was here or if she wasn't, right? Because he would always choose Emma in the end. He was more familiar with her. She's his everything and I'm just the carefree substitute teacher."

"But I can't move on and forget what we had. I've already fell madly in love with him." she laughed suddenly. She fell silent for a moment, staring blankly at the ceiling as she lied on the bed, tossing an arm over her eyes. "I want him to be with me, and have kids with me, and grow old with me. Just merely thinking about it scares the shit out of me, but I _want_ that." She forced her voice to be convincing and strong, because she knew she deserved that. "And I want to be strong enough to tell him all of that."

When she heard footsteps approaching, Holly sat up from the bed and cradled her head in her hands. She took a few breaths and looked at the empty space beside her. "I'm holding you partly responsible for this, you know. You were the one who showed me that direction," She bit back, feeling her own smile sliding across her face. "I guess you forgot about that box of doughnuts, huh?"

* * *

><p><em>The door flung open as Holly and Mark got home from school. "Mom! Mom! Mark has a crush on a girl at school!" Holly announced while running to the kitchen.<em>

"_I do not!" Mark shouts, following Holly. He tackles her to the floor and covers her mouth with his hand, but it was too late. He already saw his mom looking at them with a smile on her face. "I do not." Mark repeats, his tone guilty._

_Holly sticks her tongue out and it touches the hand that covered her mouth. "Eww!" Mark grunts, retrieving his hand. Holly takes advantage of his distractedness and runs out to the garden shouting, "I'll tell you everything later, mom!"_

"_No you won't!" Mark says, chasing after his little sister again. When she couldn't be found around their playground, he knew she retreated behind the bushes, but she wasn't there when he checked._

_He smiled secretively as the beads from Holly's headband sparkled behind a group of potted plants._

"_That's not really a good hiding place, you know? I found worms crawling there this morning."_

_Holly jumped out of her hiding place in surprise and disgust, looking around her for worms her brother had talked about. She frowned at him when the only thing she found close to something crawling was a caterpillar._

_He motioned her to go to the swing set with him. "So what if I gave her a flower today? It's Valentine's Day." Mark said, the tone of his voice serious now._

"_Maybe I was just jealous because no one gave me a card today." _

"_Not even your friends?"_

_Holly gave him a look. He knew she didn't have any friends at school. They fell silent for a moment; enjoying the sounds of nature that surrounded them._

_Mark was the first to speak. "You remember the strawberry-filled doughnuts that's sold at the bakery? The one mom 'forbids' you to eat because it gives you tonsillitis every time?"_

"_What about it?" She questioned, flashing him a brilliant smile. She absolutely loved those doughnuts._

"_Well, if you're older and you find a boy you really really really really like, bring him home and introduce him to mom and me. Then I'll buy you a box of those doughnuts."_

"_Huh?"_

_His smile widened. "I'm not kidding." He murmured, audible only to her._

"_Huh?" She repeated, because she was really confused. "I could just buy them myself, you know." Holly rolled her eyes. They were too young to be talking about love. She was just 6 years old, for heaven's sake; and Mark was 8. The only information they got about love was from the soap operas their mom watches late in the afternoon on television. Mark's idea was crazy, but she knew there was no convincing him to just forget about it._

"_If you buy them yourself, where would you hide it? I have a mini-fridge in my room. You can keep it there," Mark laughed, moving his swing backwards for momentum. "No, really, Hol. I'm not kidding. This could be one of the childhood pledges we'll remember forever."_

_Sighing dramatically, she looked at him. "Fine." He grinned despite himself, feeling a sort of giddy happiness. He extended his hand. Holly's eyes widened as she felt something wet as they shook hands. "Eww!" Holly screamed and jumped off the swing and ran back inside to wash her hand._

"_Why are you so disgusted? It was your saliva! And sweat from my palms!"_

* * *

><p>She found him pumping an air bed when she entered the room. "I thought you were taking the left side." Holly said softly.<p>

"Emma was pretty mad when I told her," Will chuckled, avoiding eye contact with her. "So, how's the arm?" His voice seemed desperate to change the subject.

"I-I didn't check it yet." She answered, looking at her bandaged arm. Will dropped the pump on the bed and took out a bandage from his bag. He moved closer to her and raised her arm carefully. He unwrapped the bandage and cleaned her wound, nothing but a long cut from the broken mug.

"That's going to leave a nasty scar." Holly said. "Not really. I had one in my leg two years ago. It's not that visible now." Will replied flatly then continued to bandage her arm in silence.

"I know it's none of my business but," Holly bit her lip. Rethinking her decision. Did she really want a conversation with him that involved Emma again? "Did you and Emma fight? You seem a little distraught."

She slowly brought her arm to her side when he finished. Again, he ignored the question as he put the unused cotton in a ziplock.

Then he turned to her suddenly and said, "Do you...want to take a walk outside with me?"


	5. Chapter 5

[**A/N**]: I'm sorry for the slow progress. But again, thank you so much for the views! This chapter contains a handful of Will and Holly fluff, so hold on to your feels!

* * *

><p>They had almost walked more than a mile from the house and neither of them had spoken to each other since. Holly tugged on the sleeves of her sweater, she was feeling cold and she was desperate to just do something to pass the silence. Will looked over to her and raised his eyebrow.<p>

"Here. Take my coat." They stop walking and Will takes off his coat then helps her put it on.

Holly smiles embarrassedly and their eyes meet halfway. She doesn't realize that he's still standing too close to her. She wants to lean in and kiss his mouth, but she eventually conquers the temptation and she holds back and simply says "Thank you" to him.

He asks her if she wants to head back home and she nods. They walk back in silence again.

Before they enter the living room, Will takes Holly's hand.

"Holly," She turns around and looks at him with questioning eyes. "thank you."

"What for?"

"For being quiet with me. Even if we didn't say anything to each other for two hours, I was just glad that you were there with me."

"I think we need each other more than we think we do." Holly whispered. _Wait, w__hat? She'd said what? No, that wasn't what she'd meant to say._

His mouth twitched. It looked like he was about to laugh when she covered her mouth.

"I," she stammered, feeling her cheeks heat up. How could she come back from that? "Uh…"

He was standing close to her now. Crap. And those were his hands, closing around her waist, holding her there. "I know what you mean." He whispered.

"Okay, good." Holly looked up at him, at the face she'd been in love with for far too long and had done nothing about.

He wrapped his arms around her before she even saw him move. Holly felt a chill run down her spine. It felt amazing to stand there, with him wrapped around her. She wished he wouldn't let go just yet. She was feeling a little less broken and it surprised her; because for a moment she had forgotten about everything sad that was happening to her and she chose to let her emotions overwhelm her.

She smiled and reached up to run her fingers over his cheek. "I missed you so much."

* * *

><p>Slowly, she scooted toward him until he was wrapped around her, her back to his front, his breath hot against her cheek. She smiled and snuggled into him, surprised, and so comfortable that it was scaring her a little. She'd never expected of this, maybe she would when they were still together, but things were different now and it seemed crazy that they were both lying on the same bed; going against Emma's wishes; and he was spooning her; and it all felt natural. It felt like something she'd been waiting for, hoping for, every time she went to bed alone after they broke up.<p>

She could hear him humming a song, then he began to sing softly and she closed her eyes, feeling herself sinking into the heavy pull of sleep, comforted by the weight of his arm around her and the sound of his voice.

_As long as she needs me / I know where I must be / I'll cling on steadfastly / As long as she needs me / As long as life is long / I'll love her right or wrong / And somehow, I'll be strong / As long as she needs me_

* * *

><p>She tossed and turned in bed, unable to so much as attempt to continue to sleep, when three words kept circling in her head, each said with so much anger that had her screwing her eyes shut and pressing her fingers into her ears until it hurt, just to try and block it out.<p>

But still, the three words continued to taunt her, now with a smugness that had her fists clenching the blanket in anxiety.

She breathes a desolate, devastating gasp, and her face crumbles as she sits up suddenly; finally escaping the nightmare. She tries to catch her breath and she looks at Will beside her. Will had his hand on her shoulder; he had been trying to wake her up since the nightmare started.

She begins to break down into tears.

"He's blaming me. He told me it's my fault. I'm the reason why he's dead."

Will tries to tell her otherwise, but she continues to weep, the words on her mouth seem to convince her that all of them are true, and it wasn't just a nightmare.

* * *

><p>He stood before the door, knocking on it lightly as he held two cups of coffee on a tray with one hand. "Hol?"<p>

"Come in."

He creaked open the door, seeing Holly sitting on top of the bed, browsing through a photo album. Her hair was up in a towel and she was wearing shorts and an oversized McKinley High Faculty shirt which greatly resembled to his missing one at home.

He briefly wondered how she'd acquired one of his shirts, but quickly realized he didn't really mind how she'd got it, just that right now she was calm and finally stopped crying.

"You don't have to knock on the door you know. Do whatever you want. It's practically your room too." She laughed a bit. And it was the first time he heard her laugh since they came to Dallas.

After giving her her cup of coffee, he took off his shirt and grabbed a freshly pressed white V-neck from the closet they were sharing. Holly's eyes began to shift from the photo album to his six pack then swiftly back to the photo album.

"You mean something like that?" Will joked.

"Didn't even notice." Holly lied and did her best to hide her smirk.

"I'm just messing with you."

"You always do." she laughed again.

He climbed on to his side of the bed, looking at the photos on the album. "How old were you then?"

"Sixteen."

A short silence passed them, the sound of turning pages from the album only audible.

"Are you okay now?" He asked carefully.

She smiled and nodded. "I took my pills." She said without looking up from the album.

His expression turned his eyes to look at her with so much concern. "Pills? That's plural."

She turned to face him and shrugged. "Yeah, well, I don't only have a _problem_."

He leaned down to press a kiss on her forehead but she moved away, making her bite her lip in embarrassment.

"Will, we can't do this."

"We're not doing anything wrong."

"Cuddling before going to sleep? Standing so close to me? Rubbing little circles on the back of my waist? Everything we're doing is wrong, Will. You're engaged and I just lost my brother. I should be mourning and you should be sleeping next to her, not me."

He sat next to her, only he made sure that there was quite a distance between the two of them. "Do you want me to leave? Because all I'm doing is fulfilling a promise I made."

Holly sighed and her eyes started to well with tears again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It's just that, you know me, Will. I'm not used to getting attention and affection off the bed. I took it the wrong way. I'm sorry."

She wanted to kick herself for being so stupid. The last thing she wanted to happen was for him to drift away from her at the time she needed him the most.


End file.
